


Leseprobe: Die letzte Schlacht der Elben

by Eremon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Menschen und die Elben sind seit langem verfeindet. Die Fehde erreicht ihren Höhepunkt durch die Hinrichtung von fünf Spionen der Elben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leseprobe: Die letzte Schlacht der Elben

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Leseprobe, die hoffentlich mal ein Buch wird.

Eremon hatte vieles erwartet, aber ganz sicher nicht das. „Die Menschen gehen jetzt noch härter gegen die Elben in ihrem Reich vor. König Messan hat die Wachen in jeder Stadt und in jedem Dorf verstärkt, in den Wäldern setzen sie jetzt Hunde zum Aufspüren von Elben ein.“, damit beendete Lord Aradis von Nirvenya seinen Bericht. Der blondhaarige Lord, mit dem für den Süden typischen Akzent und zugleich Hand des Königspaares, schien ganz ruhig zu sein. Das Thema schien für ihn beendet zu sein, doch Eremon kannte seinen Liebhaber zu gut, um zu wissen, dass da noch mehr war. Er starrte ihn eindringlich an, solange, bis Aradis seinem Blick nicht mehr standhielt.  
„Nun, gut“, seufzte der Lord. „Fünf Spione deines Bruders wurden hingerichtet und von Kilrolan selber gab es seit drei Wochen keine Nachricht mehr. Sein letzter Bericht hätte vor zwei Wochen eintreffen sollen.“  
Zum ersten Mal mischte sich der König, Peandir, ein: „Wurde bereits eine Nachricht an ihn versandt? Ich will nicht von Messan erfahren müssen, dass ich einen weiteren Sohn zu Grabe tragen muss.“ „Das wäre zu riskant. Unsere Schrift ist zu auffällig und jede noch so gute Verschlüsselung kann entschlüsselt werden.“  
Aradis tauschte einen Blick mit Eremon. Der seufzte nur und nickte. „Dann warten wir ab.“, meinte er mit einem bitteren Unterton und trank seinen Wein. „Ihr entschuldigt mich.“  
Er verliess das Ratszimmer und schlug den Weg zu den Ställen ein. Die Pferde hatten ihm immer schon Trost gespendet, wie auch all seinen Geschwistern. Sein Hengst erwartetem ihn mit gespitzten Ohren und einem Wiehern. Ohne sich um Sattel oder Zaumzeug zu kümmern, schwang sich Eremon auf seinen Rücken und ritt in die Wälder. Der Ritt brachte Eremon viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Seit der Menschenkönig Messan seinen Zwilling, Athos, umgebracht hatte, hatte sich dessen Hass auf die Elben weiter vergrössert. Er wurde paranoid und sah überall Elben und Sympathisanten. Und jetzt war Eremons kleiner Bruder in der Hauptstadt der Menschen und war möglicher weise tot.  
Auf einer Lichtung angekommen sprang Eremon vom Pferd und sank auf die Knie.  
Er betete.

**Author's Note:**

> Kritik, Verrisse und Vorschläge für den weiteren Verlauf der Story sind gerne gesehen;)


End file.
